1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative metal wire containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire metal containers are known in the art. Representative are U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,724 issued to Libera on Jan. 13, 1931, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,232 issued to Young, Jr. on May 22, 1951, Des. 121,405 issued to Watral on Jul. 9, 1940, and Des. 369,870 issued to Chang on May 14, 1996.
Libera shows a wire basket on which signs are attached. Young, Jr., shows a wire tray in which upper and lower support wires are connected by wires in the form of circles and triangular legs; the circles and legs interlock when plural trays are stacked and are strictly functional. Watral shows a wire rack with a wire swan positioned within a handle which is centrally located on the rack and which is not a sidewall. Chang shows a candle-holding cup supported on a base by S-shaped wire legs; again, the legs are strictly functional.
While all of the foregoing are functional, they are massive, apparently from the necessity to provide strength and stability to their containers, which makes them relatively unappealing in looks.
None of these references, nor any known to applicant, disclose the concept of a container made of wire having simulations of a recognizable, decorative figures, also made of wire, formed as part of or attached to the sidewall of the container.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies described above by providing a wire container having upper and lower support wires, which collectively define the shape of the container and which are separated and spaced by delicate simulations of recognizable, decorative figures or items hand-crafted of wire.
It is an object of the invention to provide metal wire containers having upper and lower support wires and having sidewalls which are either formed by simulations of well-known, decorative entities made of wire or have same attached thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide metal wire containers having upper and lower support wires and having sidewalls formed exclusively of simulations of well-known, decorative items made of wire.
It is a further object of the invention to provide metal wire containers in which the wire simulations of well-known entities are made of smaller gauge wires than are the support wires.